Waltz or Tango
by Lost Flame
Summary: [Take the Lead] Ramos and Danjou resolve their problems and what to do concerning Sasha. Slash. Pairing: RamosDanjou and mentions of RamosSashaDanjou threesome.


Lost Flame: Hello readers. It's been a while since I last posted anything. I have been working on this piece since I saw the movie but never finished it. I get distracted too easily by other fics I am working on. Anyways. I noticed that there are basically no fics for this fandom so I am not expecting any readers, but just in case someone was looking for a Take the Lead fic. Here it is.

* * *

**Waltz or Tango**

Danjou was only partially surprised when he felt someone drag him through the crowd. Knowing this encounter was inevitable he put up no fight when he was directed into the empty sound room.

"What are you doin, Ramos?" Danjou asked, slightly annoyed because of Ramos silence, who hadn't said anything through the whole 'abduction.' In addition to the present annoyance Danjouu was also tired of this, whatever this was, between Ramos and himself. In a way it was reminding him of a waltz; his least favourite of the dances Pierrot had taught them, because of the repetitive quality of the steps.

Ramos seemed unperturbed by Danjou's annoyance as he said with a smirk, "Staking claim on my property."

"You mean Sasha," Danjou replied, stating, what the school would have considered, the obvious. Ramos and Sasha had been dating for two years now. Sasha would occasionally get close to another guy like she had with Danjou, but Ramos had always ended up making them back off. This is what Danjou assumed was happening now, and Ramos would either threaten him to stay away from 'his girl' or kill him for kissing 'his girl.'

What he hadn't expected, as Ramos advanced and he retreated, unfortunately into a wall, was Ramos pressing his body flush against his. Nor did he expect the words 'and you' to be whispered into his ear seconds before his lips were captured in a demanding kiss. Despite his mind being in shock his body responded almost immediately.

Danjou had felt it earlier, during the dance, when his eyes had locked with Ramos, after their kisses with Sasha. Felt a tiny urge to lean over Sasha and kiss him too but had let the feeling slide, blaming it on the intensity of the moment.

Again the situation was intense but this time no one was letting feelings slide. Danjou reached around to the back of Ramos's head, trying impossibly to pull him closer. This wasn't love, they didn't know each other well enough for that, though Danjou didn't doubt that he could love the asian boy, but right now this was lust.

Lust that only built, or became more evident, when Ramos reached down between them and rubbed Danjou's erection through the dress pants. "Ah, fuck" Danjou moaned, voice heavy with desire.

Ramos was on a power trip, thoroughly enjoying tormenting his classmate. "As you wish." In a blink Ramos had turned Danjou around, the other boy's chest pressed against the wall, Ramos's hand moving to undo Danjou's pants. Once Danjou's pants and boxers hit the floor, Ramos's fist closed around Danjou's dick and started to move, each movement driving Danjou insane. This was so better then jerking off by oneself.

Only partly coherent between moans, Danjou heard himself saying "What about Sasha?"

In response he heard, or rather felt, Ramos's breath as it hit his neck. "I'm a nice guy, I might be able to share." A threesome, Danjou liked the thought of that. He got along really well with Sasha, and really liked her; he was also sure that he would get along with Ramos, and damn what the boy was doing to him now felt fantastic.

It wasn't long before Danjou came, ejaculating all over Ramos's hand and the wall. He was just about to say something, though he didn't know what, when he was spared from his embarrassment by Ramos's hand, which was once again pumping his already hardening member.

In the back of his mind Danjou could feel something at his ass but was too distracted by Ramos's hand to give it much notice. That was until his ass was penetrated by…Danjou could only guess a finger. It was wet. Saliva, sperm, Danjou didn't really care and wasn't in the mind set to do any serious thinking. It was a surprise, mildly uncomfortable but easily drowned out by the pleasure.

Then the second finger entered. This time it hurt. The pain for the back and pleasure from the front competed for his mind's attention. These hands affected him so that in the back of Danjou's mind a part of him knew that had Ramos asked for anything he would have agreed without hesitation, and had Danjou not been in such a delirious state of mind this knowledge would have scared him.

Then the fingers were gone. The hand on Danjou's erection slowed in its strokes. Maddening. He felt something again at his back, larger this time. Resting on the crack of his ass was a condom clad dick, a rock hard dick. Where Ramos's clothes had gone Danjou didn't know or care. Danjou couldn't even keep track of his own clothes tonight. Danjou's focus was immediately drawn away as the hand resumed its formal speed.

"Mine," hot words moaned into Danjou's ear. "All mine." That was all the warning Danjou got before a second later the dick that was previously hot against his back had pulled away and embedded itself inside him. Ramos didn't go slow. Remember, this isn't love, not yet, this is lust. It is hot and passionate, and right now it hurt like a bitch.

Ramos was nice enough to wait a moment, but only for a moment, before pulling out and thrusting in again. Danjou could hear Ramos groan behind him, clearly enjoying it more then Danjou was. Another thrust. Danjou screamed. Damn this hurt. He wanted to tell him to stop. Another thrust. He didn't know if Ramos would listen. Thrust. All Danjou knew was that he had to do something.

Then it happened, in one deep thrust Ramos hit something that caused Danjou to scream out in pleasure. He hit it again. Danjou didn't care what it was, he hated biology, but damn he knew it felt amazing. Again and again. Both of the boys were panted and Danjou was trying his best to keep his screams to a minimum incase someone should hear from the hall.

Ramos's hand and dick brought Danjou to a strong release only moments before finishing himself. Once both boys caught their breath Ramos pulled out of Danjou and threw the used condom into the trash can under the sound board. Both boys dressed in relative silence, neither knowing what to say, or both realizing everything that needed to be said was already understood.

As Danjou remained busy tucking in his shirt Ramos roughly pulled into a brief but zealous kiss. After which he pulled away and headed toward the door. His manner was annoyingly calm and composed, causing Danjoy to hate and envy him at the same time.

His hand on the door knob Ramos looked back, his smirk clearly evident. He was pleased with himself Danjou could tell. "Remember. You're mine now. And I lied, I don't share what's mine." With that he was gone. Back to the dance and his Sasha. Their Sasha. School and life were going to get a lot more interesting now.

In one evening Danjou and Ramos relationship had changed from a waltz, repetitive and dull, into a tango, hot, exciting, and mesmerizing. Danjou definitely preferred to tango.

* * *

Lost Flame: Alright so there it was. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed. It would be cool if you reviewed just to so I know someone read it but if you don't I understand. I don't review was much as I read either. 


End file.
